Big Time Prom
by Ms.GarciaRose19
Summary: This is my spin on how the Big Time Prom should have ended for Camille and Logan.


**I decided to make a one-shot about Lomille. I was messing around online and I came up with story I hope you guys like it! I saw Big time Prom episode a awhile ago and I thought about this ending between Camille and Logan**.

**Please check out my other multi chapter story OH YEAH! (It a Logan story) please review it!**

**I don't own BTR or the song used!**

**Now On with the story!**

**Camille's POV:**

I was wearing James' white tuxedo after Logan convinced me to. I was sitting at the table with Steve, my prom date. He was a good guy but he was a complete bore. 'I miss being with Logan' I thought to my self.

"And your prom king and Queen are..." Gustavo pointed the light into the crown; the people separated. I could not believe my eyes. "Logan and...Jamie..." I couldn't old it, I started laughing.

"Camille, isn't that your dress?" Steve asked me.

"Yup" I told him still laughing.

**Logan POV:**

"I can't believe I'm prom queen!" said James as sat down

"Look an at the bright side of things James" said Carlos "It can't get much worse right"

"What happened to you?" I asked Carlos.

"The Jennifers" he said plainly.

"That explains it" said James.

"Where did Kendall go?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him he was being carried away by some people and Jo's dad." said Carlos.

Just then Camille came up to us "Hey guys. Congrats on winning prom queen James, I just came to tell you Avery and her guards left. There is no need to worry."

"Oh thank goodness" he grabbed Camille's hand and went toward the bathrooms. A little while later Camille and James came back out with her correct clothes.

"Thanks again Camille." I told her.

"Any time guys," she said "I'm here to help you and your little schemes"

"hey they are not schemes if they work" said Carlos to her. She handed James the crown.

"You keep it Camille. I don't want it, brings back scary thoughts." James said walking toward the dance floor with Carlos. That just left me and her.

She looked so beautiful she was one of the coolest girls I've known, 'I just based up on a statics' I thought, 'for a genius, Logan, you sure are an idiot' I told myself.

"So Logan, are you enjoying the Prom?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, uhm... what about you?"I asked her she started talking but I just saw her lips moving. I was too focused on her.

"Well I should be getting back to Steve..." Suddenly, I grabbed her hand.

"Logan what's...?" I pulled her to me and kissed her. I could feel her kissing back; I tried to pull her as humanly close as possible.

I didn't want to let her go, well for one I didn't want to explain the kiss and two I didn't want it to end.

**Camille's POV:**

"Camille wants going on!" I heard Steve's voice. I pulled away from Logan.

"Steve." I said that's all I could say to him.

"That's all you got to say to me? Steve..." he told me. "I thought you said you were done with him."

"Steve, I told you I wasn't over him!"

"Camille I'm sorry...Wait your not over me either?" Logan asked me.

"No Logan, I never was." I told him I wanted to cry by this point.

"Steve, I'm sorry if I strung you along, you're a great guy," I walked up to him "just not for me."I told him walking away from him and Logan.

**Logan's POV:**

'She's not over me' I was so happy inside. "You won, Logan. Camille is yours again, I guess I always knew she was." said Steve to me as he walked away.

"Dude, why are you still here!" said James smacking me on the head.

"James, what am I suppose to do?"I told him.

"I don't know but, you we're really happy with her and girls like her don't come too often in this town." he told me. I looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He means go after her Logan" said Kendall coming back with Jo.

"Where have you two been?" said Carlos.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters now is Logan and Camille situation" said Jo.

"What am I suppose to do!" I told them. "How am I suppose to be with her?"

They all looked at me. "We can help you with that." they all said. I looked at them.

**No one's POV:**

Camille was in the bathroom, when Jo came running inside and pulled her outside "Jo, what are you doing?"

"Shut up and listen." she told Camille.

"Can I have you attention please;" Gustavo said into the mic. "We have a surprise for you tonight a special performance for you all by Big Time Rush. Here they are with there latest song Nothing Even Matters..." the guys walked on to the stage.

"This is song is for you Camille, I'm sorry." said Logan into the mic as he looking at her.

"Jo, I'm leaving" Camille told Jo, as she began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere." said Jo holding her in place.

'_Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those  
>Who try to shut us down, they don't really know<br>There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes  
>When we're together, baby, anything goes<br>'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

Logan sang to Camille. She was still trying to leave. 'I have to get away from here'__

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever  
>Getting closer and closer, baby<em>

_Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

Logan jumped off the stage and grabbed Camille's hand and pulled her to him. She froze.

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze  
>They disappear and it's just you and me<br>Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no  
>Forget about our problems, forget about our past<em>

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last  
>Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah<em>

She looked at him. she truly loved him.

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever  
>That I told you, that I told you, baby<em>

'Darn he's cute' Camille thought to herself as she looked at him.

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, eh  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_Nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters, woah<em>

The guys had come down off the stage and joined Logan and Camille on the dance floor; Kendall danced with Jo.

_We don't even need to fight  
>Everything will be alright, oh, yeah<br>Nothing even matters but you and I_

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

Kendall sang as he danced with Jo.

_They can take my money, take my cars, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters.<em>

The entire crowd cheered and applauded the guys. "So what do you say, you want to give us another try?" asked Logan.

Camille looked at him "You're lucky you're cute."

"THAT'S A YES!" said James pushing Logan to Camille. The guys walked away giving them privacy.

Logan looked into Camille's eyes; "You're amazing you know that." he told her pulling her really close, their noses touching.

"I know, but you are too." she said him wrapping her arm around his neck and closing the gap between them.

**Fin!**

I hope you guys liked it! I have never written a one shot before. I just thought I'd give it a try.

**Please Review. **I would really appreciate it!


End file.
